The Swim of a Life Time
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt to the community pool for a swim. The summer is almost over and the couple finds the best way to spend their last days of summer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The Swim of a Life Time is a very short story. The question still lies if I'm going to continue the story.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**The Swim of a Life Time**

**-T-**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Well, it is almost time to go back to school for the last year of high school! Even better, it is the end of McKinley High School agony and suffering of being gay. Sure, I came 'out' over a year ago, but that doesn't even compare to the bullying of other jocks.

Most teenagers would enjoy the beach or the resort pool area that their parents had to find money in couch cushions just to visit. But I, on the other hand, am at my Lima, Ohio home that has NO relation to a resort. Not even a spa. I have been spending the last few minutes watching the Wizards of Oz for the twenty-first time in my life. I love Judy Garland's song, Over the Rainbow. Plus, I have nothing better to do.

That actually isn't entirely true. I have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson. I haven't talked to him since last week and I'm dying to speak to him again. Just to hear his voice would be great, but I don't want to be desperate. I at least want to know how he's been.

Magic was in the air that made something so unforeseen that I almost panicked. There were two reasons why, I, Kurt Hummel would freak out as I did. One, when someone interrupts me during Judy and Me time, and two, the person interrupting me is the same person I haven't talked to in a week. Blaine was calling as I reached my favorite part of the entire Wizard of Oz movie. Of course, he would be calling now!

I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? Who is this? The name Blaine Anderson was on called id, but I'm not sure I remember such a name." I kept silent as he tried to overcome my complete and total sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know I said I would call last week. Then I didn't. I get it, you're mad. I'll make it up to you by-Kurt, are you there?"

I focused on Dorothy's hair as it bounced on her back as the fictional group was skipping along the yellow brick road and I didn't realized Blaine was still talking. "Sorry Blaine. I am watching Oz ."

"Crap! Okay. Sorry. I'll talk to you later." As understanding as Blaine is, he quickly began to say good bye. You see, no one dares to interrupt me and Judy time. But Blaine is somewhat of an exception.

"Bye, Kurt. Love you." When he said this, I felt that warm fuzzy feeling inside. You know the one where you know that the person you were once talking to means the whole world to you. I put my phone done and begin to start watching Wizard of Oz again. It's at my favorite part. Well, one of many. In fact, all parts are my favorite part. But, that's beside the point, because, within 8 minutes and 13 seconds my phone rings again.

"Why are you calling me again?" I didn't realize the person on the other side of the phone is Mercedes and not my boyfriend. Normally, I wouldn't get so upset, but I was, yet again being distracted from my movie.

"Oh, hell no! I am not going to have you yelling at me, too." Mercedes was mad about something. I could hear it in her, insane and ghetto voice. "My mama has been getting on me about my room. I clean it when I feel like it."

I apologized and said, "Mercedes, I thought you were Blaine. That's all."

"What's happening to you and him? Boy on boy trouble, or something?" She made her statement overly dramatic as if something was going on between me and him. Nothing besides he hasn't spoken but very few words to me in the past week. I wasn't going to mention it to her, because I wanted to continue watching the movie. All I kept thinking about was how appreciative I was that some lazy guy invented the pause button.

"Well, you, if you don't let me finish watching Wizards…!" I hoped she would understand that she needed to hang up, but instead she asked another question.

"What part are you at? Is it your favorite part? What are you doing for the rest of the day? Oh, I bet it's at the part where Dorothy―"She wouldn't stop ranting on, so I quickly pressed the END button before I would have to answer her questions.

I started to watch Wizards again and something ridiculous and very _unpredictable_ happened. The phone rang, again. Who was it now? Was it dad, Carole, Finn? Who could it possibly be?

I read the phone screen and it read: Incoming call from Blaine Anderson. I paused the movie as I answered the phone. _Again._

"Hey, Kurt…?" Blaine said as if his eyes were filled with tears. He sounded hurt or scared. I couldn't tell. He was doing that voice where he mumbles so that you only here half of what he actually said. I was kind of worried and suggested that something terrible happened.

"Blaine, who died?"

Thankfully, no one died. No else was even involved in the conversation. Although, he was making me mad, I couldn't help but hear what he had to say.

"I was just wondering if you want to go somewhere with me?" I was surprised. Was he trying to make up for this past week? He was asking me on a date and all I could do was day dream of what today would be like. We've never done something that includes both of us in the same place, in public, and doing them all at the same time. "Blaine, I would love to do something. Where do you want to go?"

There was a pause in his voice. His breathing became strong and I could tell he was even deciding where we should go. "I was thinking we could go swimming. You know, at the Lima Community Center."

That had actually sounded like fun. It was just a day for me and him. That's all I've ever wanted and now it was finally happening. "So, when are we going?"

"We can go right now, if you want! Look outside, Kurt." I looked outside to the sight of Blaine standing in the middle of the lawn with no shirt on. His sunglasses were on his head. He wore flip-flops and very fashionable swim trunks that I picked out a couple of weeks ago. We went shopping with the idea that we weren't going to buy anything. Instead of the original plan, we came out with eight bags full of summer clothes and accessories. We played a game that day. We tested each other's taste in clothing. He picked what I would wear; I picked what he would wear.

Blaine held a picnic basket in his left hand and two towels in his right hand. His phone was still propped up to his ear with the help of his shoulder. "Do you want that walk?"

Not only had Blaine asked me out on a date, but he'd planned a picnic. This was so wonderful! I had the biggest grin on my face. "Blaine, I'll be right out!" I ran to my room, removing all my clothing. I put on sun block and my swimming shorts that were made to go on my body. I loved the color of them and Blaine had once said they matched my eyes. After all, he did pick them out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

_Not only had Blaine asked me out on a date, but he'd planned a picnic. This was so wonderful! I had the biggest grin on my face. "Blaine, I'll be right out!" I ran to my room, removing all my clothing. I put on sun block and my swimming shorts that were made to go on my body. I loved the color of them and Blaine had once said they matched my eyes. After all, he did pick them out for me._

**The Swim of a Life Time**

**-T-**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I exited my house and locked the door. Blaine was in the middle of my lawn looking as if he was about to fall over with all that he was carrying. "Here let me help you! Blaine, I can't believe you did this!" I took the picnic basket from his hands. He re adjusted the towels he'd been carrying.

"Calm down, Kurt. It's just lunch. It's not like I'm taking you out to downtown for the time of your life." He leaned over to give me a kiss, but the way I was holding the basket, he couldn't reach my lips. "I'm so glad we are doing this."

There was a ten minute walk between my house and the Community Center. It gave us enough time to discuss what he had done for the past week without giving me a call. "I went to go visit my grandmother. She is really sick and if I don't go a see her often, then she might leave without my good byes." He explained in great details. It started to make me tear up. I knew how close Blaine and his grandmother had been in the past. I guess I could have been more sincere, but I was just so glad to see him.

We arrived at the Community Center. The dead trees surrounded the parking lot. And, the parking lot itself had two cars. Blaine gave a weird look and said, "I guess they are closed."

"No. They can't be! Maybe people just walked like we did." We headed toward the building unsure that we even wanted to continue our day here. I approach the door to open it for Blaine. I notice the sign hanging on the window says OPEN.

The lobby was cool and damp. You could definitely tell there was water nearby. You could smell the chlorine and water mixed as if it were some laboratory. There was a lady at the counter. She had earphones in her ears and bobbing her head back and forth. She was probably 20 years old, but she looked to be 5. If you didn't know how old she really is, you'd question her abilities to work at the Community Center; or, her abilities to swim.

"Ma'am, we would like to use the swimming pool." I try to get her attention with the wave of my hand, but it wasn't working. Blaine screamed louder than I did. She barely nudged. She started to swirl in her spinning chair. She went around twice before noticing there were two figures were standing at her counter.

"Oh, my! Hello. Welcome to Lima's Community Center. How may I help you two?" She looked at me then Blaine and squinted. _Are you together,_ she probably thought.

"We would like to use the pool." Blaine looked at her. As if wearing our bathing suits and holding towels, one could only assume that what we wanted to do.

"Please, sign here." We signed the paper she handed us. It was probably a way to keep track of who was in and out of the community center. But, the look of the parking lot and now the paper, we could tell many people had not visited today.

The girl pointed down a long hall way. Above our heads on a big blue sign read POOL with an arrow pointing in the same direction as the lady's finger was pointing.

We reached the outside pool and noticed there was only one other group swimming. It wasn't a family, but a book club. _Because, that's normal._ There was a group of 7 old women and one old male. They sat at one of the round tables with just enough chairs to fit all 8 of them. In their hands, all eight of them held identical copies of the same book. I couldn't read the title, but the pink and blue picture of a cartooned woman was drawn on the front of each book. _I guess the book club needed a break from reading, so they came to swim instead._ We could tell they had been laughing about something, perhaps in the book, but as Blaine and I entered, so they stopped immediately. I paid close attention to the old man. In some twisted way, he remind me of…well, me.

The man was white-haired with a very nice face complexion. His face showed that he was really tired of being here. At first, I assumed he was married to one of the women. But as I watched his movements and how he talked, my gaydar was going off. He was gay and probably the one that picked out that very book they were reading. The white haired women yawned and said to a woman named Jill, "I'm tired. Are you girls ready to leave, yet?" Each of the women told _Jason_ to give them a few more minutes.

We picked a table farthest from the book club and sat down. He looked at me, curiously. "Kurt, do you think we will be that old and still be together?" The man looked at us as if he heard what Blaine had just asked.

I could tell he was serious, but I didn't know how to respond. I let out a tiny giggle and said, "I'm not sure. I would like to be. I hope so. I hope we never leave each other's side, but sometimes it happens. I _do_ know that I'm hungry and am dying to eat what's inside this basket."


End file.
